Reincarnated Kyra
by xxphoenixfallenxx
Summary: Riddick is hiding out on a strangely abandoned planet, and encounters a young Furyan girl, who is later revealed to be sharing a soul with Kyra. What will Riddick do? Kill the girl and take back Kyra, or take them both?


**After the results from **_**The Chronicles of Riddick**_**, Riddick decides to skip out on being the new Lord Marshall. So, after holding a funeral for Kyra (Jack) and making Vaako agree to leave the planet, he hands the position over to Vaako. Then, he leaves. A few months later, he returns to the recovering planet. This is the fourth story of Riddick.**

Reincarnated Kyra 

In a deserted city on the planet New Mecca, a dark figure walks down an alley. The man is tall, strongly built… extremely mysterious. He wears a black cloak, dark goggles, and all black clothing. He glances around him, and keeps walking. His boots thud on the ground heavily as he turns around the corner. People had resided in this city not long ago. But something happened just a few days before Riddick came… and he didn't find any signs of life since the moment he stepped into the city. But he found food, plenty of places to stay… he was planning to stay in the city for as long as he could. Suddenly, rocks crumble down an alley to his right. Riddick goes to the corner, and looks in. A shadow of a person runs across the wall, going into one of the large open streets of the city. Curiosity rules over Riddick, so he sneaks silently to the next corner and looks out. No sign of anyone… but he hears footsteps going down an alley on the other side.

Now it's a game. He starts running. The footsteps in front of him start running too. Riddick smiles, and the animal side comes out. He runs faster… too fast for the prey to lose. He rounds the corner, knowing a huge opening is in front of him. The distance across it before being able to hide again was too far for his prey to escape his sight. He looks… and confusion fills him. No one… no sound either. His prey has stopped. His heart pumped in his ears, adrenaline rushing. The prey was hopeless now. The opening was in the shadow of the buildings around it… and there were no other alleys besides the one all the way on the other side. Riddick took if his goggles, revealing his metallic colored eyes. He grinned, a vicious inhuman grin, and looked around. He liked this prey… they were giving him something fun to do.

He saw a sliver of reddish orange amongst all the black and purple of the buildings around him. He smirked, putting the goggles back on. "Found you." He breathed, and walked towards the person. Whoever it was, enemy or not, he was going to find out what happened… just in case there was something he needed to know. He reached out, grabbing the person's arm, and pulled them out. Before he could even see what was going on, a foot smashed into is chest, making him fly backwards, the arm of the person being freed from his grip. Riddick rolled a few times before flipping to his feet. Prepared for some kind of attack, he looked around quickly. What he saw surprised him highly.

A girl, about 15, stood there, panting. She had long black hair that went down to the middle of her back, and fiery gold eyes. He saw some fear in her eyes, but also fury… fury that he liked. "You're pretty good, kid. But you made 3 mistakes." Riddick said, relaxing. The girl's eyes flashed. "One, the area you fled to. Anyone could find you in here. Two, there's nowhere for you to run, and not many good places to hide. Three, you're trying to go against me. You highly misjudged your opponent." He said, dusting his shirt off. "You made one mistake too." She said suddenly. Riddick was again surprised. Usually no one was able to reply… no less a kid. "And what might that be?" Riddick asked, scanning over the area again. "You put space between us and left yourself open. You misjudged your opponent." She replied, and suddenly two knives were flying at him. He dropped to the ground as the knives slashed past overhead. He looked up, and saw her running right at him. "Mistake after mistake. You're just a rookie. You might have a few skills, but you're a rookie none the less." Riddick said, and twisting around, tripped her.

He stood over her, holding one of his shivs to her throat. He sat down so her legs were pinned down, and his feet held her arms down. Now there was more fear then anger in her eyes, but only her eyes showed it. "Now, you're going to answer my questions. And you better give the right answers." Riddick said. "Or what?" She asked, teeth gritted. "Or this shiv of mine cuts your fingers off, then your toes, and then I'll start hacking off your limbs until you bleed to death." He replied. She sighed. "So?" She asked. Riddick smiled. "More fun for me." He said, and reaching down, grabbed her hand. Holding it tightly, he pressed the blade onto her thumb. "Having second thoughts?" Riddick asked, slowly cutting across the skin. Her teeth gritted again as he started cutting deeper. "You better just tell me, kid. It'll be a lot easier." Riddick said. His smile was gone. There was no fun when the prey wasn't afraid, wasn't playing the game the way he wanted them to.

The blood started streaming down her arm. "Whatever you want to know, I don't care. Besides, that's the reason you're here, right? To destroy anyone who might've managed to hide? You don't want a word about what happened to get out, so you're going to get rid of any trace of anything that shows what happened, and then make up some stupid excuse. Go ahead and kill me. Take pride in knowing you're the first to catch me. You're also the first I've seen. Go ahead." She snarled. Riddick was again curious. He grinned a little. "Whoever you're talking about, I'm curious to know. What did happen here?" He asked. She glared at him. "Why are you wearing those? It's not that bright here? And it's not easy to talk to someone when you can't see their eyes." She growled. Riddick smiled. "Fine. Whatever you want." He said, and pulled the goggles off. "Cool eyes. You've got strange eyes like mine… now what do you want to know?" She asked, a slight smirk forming. Riddick didn't take the shiv away from her thumb, which kept bleeding. "What happened here?" He asked.

"So you don't know?" She replied. "I guess I got here after the party was over." He said. "I guess so too. Anyways… wait… did you hear that?" She asked, picking her head up. Riddick listened too… and heard 5 sets of footsteps coming. "Might the approaching be the ones who did whatever they did?" He asked, looking towards the alley the sounds came from. "Yes. They've been tracking me. I've never seen them, and they've never seen me. They just track me." She replied. "Then let's get a look at them." Riddick replied, putting his shiv away. "But they have guns. We can't just face them head on." She replied. Riddick got up. "Who said anything about we?" He asked. "What?" She asked. Riddick hit her on the nerve on her neck with the handle of the shiv, knocking her out. He then let her blood drip off the shiv as he walked over to a building. He climbed up to the top, and crouched down. "Now let's see who these enemies are." He breathed.

5 men, dressed in armor, carrying guns, walked into the clearing. They saw the girl, and one of them, probably the leader, flicked a hand forward. 2 of the men went forward. While one prodded her with his foot, the other noticed the blood trail. He called over the other 3, and while the leader stayed behind, resting the end of the gun on the back of the girl's head lazily, the other 4 followed the trail. The moment they were in reach, Riddick jumped off the top of the building, both shivs in hand. In moments all 4 were dead, guns useless in such close range fighting. One had even gone and shot the other, making it easy. Riddick faced the leader, who now had the gun loaded, ready to blow the girl's brains out.

"Get any closer and the girl dies." He threatened, finger on the trigger. Riddick noted the guy had a hand behind him, probably holding a hand-sized gun. "Go ahead, you'll just make it easier for me. She means nothing to me." He replied. "Fine." The leader replied. As his finger began to squeeze the trigger, Riddick threw one of the shivs. It knocked the gun away just as it went off, missing her head by an inch. The second shiv knocked the gun out of his hand. Riddick ran at him, picking up the knives the girl had thrown at him earlier. The leader managed to dodge Riddick, and as he pulled out the handgun, the beam at the end fell on Riddick's chest as Riddick turned around to attack again. Riddick froze. A grin formed on the leader's lips. "Bye now." He said simply. But then, he gasped, twitching. Riddick grinned. "What do you know? Maybe saving your ass just now was a good idea." Riddick said. The girl stood behind the leader, one of Riddick's shivs stabbed into his back. "I'm hoping the same." She replied, stepping back. The leader looked like he was about to fall, dead. But his last movement was in anger. He twisted around, using the last of his energy, and shot an energy blast into her side. The cloth around the area literally seemed to shred itself off, and her skin blew off, making it look like it'd been completely pulled off by sand paper.

Riddick threw the knives at the leader, both hitting him in the back. Riddick smiled for a moment. One had hit the sweet spot. He fell, dead. Riddick went around, taking the guns from the dead bodies. He looked for any other interesting weapons, but found nothing else. "Guns will come in handy if I bump into a larger group." He murmured. He then dragged the intruders into one of the buildings. He headed for the opposite alley, picking up his shivs that he'd left. He also picked up the girl's knives. He looked at them, and then at her. She was still breathing, although blood was spilt all around her. He looked back down at the knives, and then walked back towards her. He placed the knives next to her. "Good luck in the next world." He breathed, and walked away. He went back to the place he'd found most to his liking so far. A large, dark, open room. There was nothing in it but a few tables, a dresser, and a chair. He also dragged in a bed from another house. The only light was from a window in the roof, which he had covered with a black sheet. As he sat, cleaning off the weapons, he heard a distant rumble of thunder.

He pulled back the black sheet, and watched as drops of rain soon distorted everything outside the window. Riddick sighed. The rain would wash away all the blood… good. It was no fun to leave all that blood behind for someone else to find. This way, he might be able to hang out there a while longer without someone looking for him hard. Suddenly, it hit him. He'd left his goggles back in the clearing… "Dammit!" He snapped, getting up. He didn't bother taking his cloak. He stepped out into the rain, and smiled a little. It felt good to cool off after a kill. He went back to the sight, and stopped. The girl… was still alive? She was now sitting off to the side, against a building. Riddick could see her breathing hard from all the way across the place. Also… the reddish orange color was much more faded… it was almost a whitish pink. He also saw her knives were now resting in their holder, a pouch on the back of her pants, connected to her belt. He walked forward, and picked up his goggles, which lay in the middle of a half blood-half water puddle. He saw the blood trail that followed the girl… it was a lot. How was she still breathing? He left the goggles resting on his forehead, and turned to leave.

"Wait!" A voice suddenly yelled. Riddick stopped, and looked over his shoulder. The girl was now on her hands and knees, hair hanging around her in thick black strands. Her body was heaving… "What?" Riddick asked, turning around fully. "You stop a guy from killing me, and then you leave me to die? I think you're worse then they are." She said, voice empty. This really hit a nerve in Riddick. Here she was dying, and she was… mocking him? He started laughing a little. "Tell me kid, what's your name?" He asked. "Asking the name of a dying person? You shouldn't do that. Connecting with someone who's going to die isn't a very good idea. Unless you're the kind who doesn't care who dies, whether they were with you or not." She replied. Riddick felt a stab of pain. Kyra… "Well, if you want to know, it's Talin." She said. Riddick studied her as she sat up onto her knees. Her gold eyes were half covered by her drooping eyelids. "And you?" She asked. "Richard B. Riddick, maximum security prison escapee, murderer, 3 day Lord Marshall before becoming ex… call me Riddick." He said. She grinned. "What do you know? We have one more thing in common besides our eyes. I'm a murderer too." She said, grinning. "I figured. No 15 year old goes attacking people with knives out of nowhere." Riddick replied.

She smiled and then cringed, placing a hand to her bloody exposed side. "I'm surprised you're still alive. All that blood lost, that wound… only animals like me survive wounds like those." Riddick said. 'Then maybe I'm an animal too." She replied, teeth gritting. "Maybe… well, I guess I'll see you around." Riddick said. He turned, and started walking away. "See you… Furyan." He heard her say. He turned, and watched as in seemingly slow motion her golden eyes disappeared behind her eyelids, and she fell face down. The rain pelted down heavier.

He saw, amazingly, she was still breathing, although only slightly. He kept his eyes on her. "Kyra… you died trying to save me from getting killed. This girl is dying, just like you were, for the same reason. What… what do you think I should do?" Riddick breathed to himself. He closed his eyes, sighing. She'd want him to try to save her… "I can never replace you… Jack. But I will try to save her… even though I wasn't able to save you." Riddick thought. He went over to her, sighing. "I get softer and softer with every event." Riddick said. He rolled her onto her back, and picked her up, careful to not touch the open wound. He carried her back to the place he was staying, and ripping up another sheet he had lying around, wrapped it around her wound. Then he put her in bed. "You're with me, right Talin?" He murmured to no one, and sat in the single chair. He closed his eyes, and slipped into thought.


End file.
